A Tale of Twins
by LadyBookworm1821
Summary: My name is Elizabeth and until recently my life was pretty average...then a guy named Dumbledore came to my house and everything changed. This is my story **currently being rewritten**
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Saga. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** HI! This is my first published fanfic. Also I'm Puerto Rican so English is **not **my first language (Spanish is). If you notice any grammar errors please tell!

* * *

><p><strong>A Tale of Twins<strong>

Prologue

It was a windy, autumn day in the St. Charleston Children Adoption Center, one of the best in London. Today was a very special day: the birthday of Mrs. Peterson, the director of the center and the volunteers had organized a small party for her in the rec room. Everybody had gone to it; everyone except Ms. Johan.

Ms. Johan was the front desk secretary of the lobby. She hadn't gone to the party claiming that there was to much work to be done.

Ms. Johan was writing some papers when the front door opened and a tall, slim old man came into sight. Ms. Johan stared at him skeptically. He was wearing green robes that reached his feet and a matching wizard hat, had a long white beard and blue eyes that sparkled behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good afternoon ma'am" the man said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Ms. Johan blinked. "Oh, hello Mr. Dumbledore, I'm Helen Johan. How may I help you?"

"I would like to give this 3 month old girl for adoption, please. Her name his Elizabeth and has a tragic past that we don't need to go into." Mr. Dumbledore informed her. Ms. Johan looked at the bundle of blankets that the strange man was holding in his arms. She leaned forward and saw a small black haired girl that was sleeping.

"She's beautiful, sure we can take her, but you will have to fill up some papers, of course." The secretary told Mr. Dumbledore.

Half an hour later, after all the paperwork and other stuff was done, Mr. Dumbledore left the adoption center with empty hands.

He walked about a mile, and then he turned around and saw the St. Charleston Children Adoption Center in the distance.

"Good luck, Elizabeth." he said softly and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>YEAH, prologue finally finished! (Doing the happy dance)<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC! PLZ BE NICE!

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Surprise Party!

**Chapter One: Surprise Party**

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. It was one of those days you want to go outside and enjoy yourself and in the Wilson household there was no exception.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson lived in a little neighborhood in the countryside of London, in a small cottage-like house, with their four children. Drew, Tori, Liz and Ricky were everything for Jane and Andrew Wilson. They loved their children more than anything. So when Liz's eleventh birthday came, her parents decided to throw her a big surprise party.

It had been planned carefully so Liz wouldn't find out about it, as she always found out everything. Mrs. Wilson had send invitations, called a catering service, ordered the cake; bough decorations, look for entertainment and a whole bunch of other stuff while Mr. Wilson signed checks and more checks.

Days passed and, so far, Liz had no idea of the party and, if she did, she said nothing. Her sister and brothers had tried very hard keeping the party secret, especially nine-year-old blabbermouth Ricky. They had also tried very hard to find out why their parents were throwing a big party for Liz, since there was nothing so special about being eleven years old and they hadn't done that when Drew or Tori turned eleven, but Mr. and Mrs. Wilson just said "we just want to do something nice for Lizzie, it's not every day she turns eleven".

Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough answer for fourteen year-old Drew and twelve year-old Tori, the two eldest of the four. They had always had the strange feeling that Liz was their parents favorite; they always doted and spoiled her. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson denied it and when Tori asked Liz about it she just laughed.

At last the day before the party came and everyone was very busy. Mrs. Wilson was on the phone doing last minute preparations and Ricky, Tori and Drew were cleaning the backyard while Mr. Wilson was, well, writing _more_ checks.

Meanwhile Liz was in her room packing for a sleepover at her friend's house. What she didn't know was that the sleepover was a decoy to get her out of the house, so Mr. and Mrs. Wilson could decorate the backyard and the catering would settle, and that her friend already knew about the birthday party.

Miles away from the countryside, on number 4 of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, lived a boy named Harry Potter. Harry was nothing like a normal boy because Harry was a wizard; a wizard who had just finished his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, Harry hated summer vacations more than anything because summer meant staying with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley for treated him like a servant and hated him and his abnormality. Like today, for example, Aunt Petunia ordered him to clean the windows, sweep the backyard, mow the lawn, paint the bench on the porch and wash the car and he had to finish everything before supper or he wouldn't eat at all that day.

Obviously, Harry couldn't finish all that heavy work before nightfall. So, as he started to mow the lawn, he resigned himself to hunger for the rest of the day, which really pissed him off. He knew the Dursley's been being especially mean was because Mr. Dursley had a special dinner tomorrow night and didn't want Harry to ruin it. Best of all tomorrow was his birthday, and was going to spend it being in his room all day. _Great, huh?_

It was noon when Harry finished with the lawn and the garden and started cleaning the windows. He had finished half of them when he suddenly felt he was being watched. He turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Hello Harry, may I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, professor." Harry answered happy to stop the cleaning windows and the two of them made their way into the house.

Mrs. Wilson was in the kitchen with Tori, when the doorbell rang. Tori opened the door revealing a pretty eleven year-old brunette standing in front of her.

"Hi Tori, Mrs. Wilson" the girl said entering the hall and Tori's mother gave her a hug. Tori greeted the girl and left.

"Liz, Katie Towers is here" Mrs. Wilson called from bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" Liz shouted from upstairs. Five minutes later a pretty, slender girl came running down the stairs.

"I'm ready" Liz said to her mom. "Hey Katie, let's go."

"Sure, my mom's waiting in the car." Katie said.

"Okay, you girls have fun at the sleepover" Mrs. Wilson said and gave Liz a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Liz nodded and the girls left.

First Chappy Finished, Hallelujah!

Next two chapters will include: the surprise party, Dumbledore at the Dursley's, secrets revealed and much, much more… until then: **REVIEW!**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed**

The next day, Liz and Katie arrived at Lizzie's house at noon. Katie was acting funny. She kept very quiet and smiled knowingly as Liz opened the door, which was unlocked.

The house was dark and quiet. "Hello, mum, are you …where is everybody?"

"Maybe there in the backyard." Katie suggested. Liz nodded in agreement. They opened the sliding door to the yard and suddenly a chorus of voices shouted "SURPRISE" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Liz gaped in fake surprise as everyone ran, and squished her with a bone-crushing embrace. She'd seen this coming.

Five hours later…

Lizzie and Tori were talking animatedly in their room about the party. Drew and Ricky had gone to Drew's basketball game with their dad.

Suddenly, Drew crashed into the room with Ricky behind him. They were sweaty and tired, panting heavily. The twosome dropped on the floor.

"What the Hell is going on? Drew, Ricky, you almost broke down the damn door!" Tori scolded, even though Drew was older than her. Drew got up and sat down next to Lizzie, grabbed Tori's glass of water ("_HEY!_") and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"How was the basketball game?" Liz asked. "Drew..._Drew_!"

Drew had fallen asleep in Liz's bed. Ricky snorted and prepared himself to explain, sitting on top of Tori's bed and crossing his legs in a professional way. "We caught Drew's _precious_ Vanessa snogging Vince Brantley after the game, which we lost. So Drew got in a fight with Vince and Vince made he's dog, a highly trained Doberman, to chase us. So we came running all the way back with an angry dog behind us." Ricky told his sisters.

"Um… Ricky, why didn't you two just enter dad's car to get rid of the dog?" Lizzie said logically and Tori snorted. Ricky opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

Before the kids could say anything else, Mrs. Wilson entered the room looking dreadfully nervous.

"Lizzie, dear, your father and I would like to speak with you, please." She said. She looked at Drew lovingly. "Let him sleep there kids. He must be very tired." Tori and Ricky nodded and left. Lizzie, on the other hand, followed her mother to the living room.

Elizabeth sat next to her mother, Mr. Wilson across them.

Mrs. Wilson had sent her other three children outside to play.

"Elizabeth there is something your mother and I have to tell you, some thing that may change your life." Mr. Wilson began in a formal tone. "Lizzie, my darling, you're adopted."

Liz looked at her father sadly. "I know." Her parents looked at her incredulously.

"Whoa...what? How?" Mrs. Wilson stammered. Liz shrugged.

"I don't know. I simply just knew." Lizzie replied. "But mom, dad, I don't care. If I'm adopted it must mean my real parents didn't want me. I care nothing for them. You are my parents and I love you. Nothing will change that." Liz hugged them.

"We love you too, Lizzie dear." Mrs. Wilson sobbed.

Sorry for the short chappy! Next chapter will be all about Dumbledore at the Dursleys.

**A/N:** Dumbledore is at the Dursleys the day before Harry's birthday. I just decided to start writing about Liz's birthday and now I'm continuing Harry's side of the story.

OH, please send a review! It's only one click away!

**SAYONARA!**


	4. A Talk with Dumbledore

**A/N: **Hey Everybody! THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! The story has gotten a good response!

**Lildrummergurl98**: You ask why Liz is Harry's twin and a year younger than him, this chapter will explain why!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A talk with Dumbledore<strong>

There was an awkward silence in the Dursley's drawing room. Never in their wildest dreams had Mr. and Mrs. Dursley imagined a wizard sitting in their own house, like a guest. Still, there was Albus Dumbledore sitting on the couch next to Harry. Not noticing he was in a place where he was not welcomed.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here." Dumbledore began, Harry nodded slowly. "You see Harry; I haven't been completely truthful about your past."

"What do you mean, professor?"

"Harry, are you familiar with the term half-twin?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, ignoring Harry's question.

"No."

"I didn't think so; a half-twin is a brother or sister that is born a year after one of his other siblings, on the same day and time. For example, if my younger brother had been born a year after me, which he was, and on the exact same time and day, which he didn't, he would have been my half-twin." Dumbledore explained.

Uncle Vernon looked at Dumbledore in the eyes for the first time since the professor had arrived. "You came here just to tell the _boy_ something he could learn at that school?" He cried angrily. Dumbledore shook is head.

"Not exactly. I came here to tell you" he said turning to Harry, "that you have a half-twin sister." Those last seven words caused a lot of confusion.

"WHAT!"

"No."

"Impossible."

Harry and his uncles looked at Professor Dumbledore unbelievingly. Dumbledore took a photo out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at the photo and saw himself, about one year old, in his father's arms. His mother was standing next to them with a newborn baby in his arms.

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach as he looked at the photo. _It can't be_, he thought.

"But…how can she be my sister?" Harry asked in a hollow voice. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"She was born three months before your parents died. Since your parents were in hiding, a very few number of people know she exists."

Harry couldn't speak. He merely looked at the Dursleys who were gaping at Dumbledore in disbelief. He felt like this was a dream; A beautiful, wonderful and impossible dream.

He suddenly had a million questions. "Where is she? What's her name" he asked Dumbledore, who chuckled.

"Her name is Elizabeth Lily Potter. I gave her for adoption after your parent's death. She was adopted six weeks later by a family who lives outside of London. It was for the best." He answered. Harry frowned at that. "Why?"

Dumbledore started to say something but Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Hang on, that girl was give for adoption but the boy had to come and live with us!" he growled. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes, and I will be bringing Elizabeth on Wednesday" the professor said. Harry's eyes widened.

"She's coming?"

"Yes, and I will be going."

Dumbledore left, the Dursleys were speechless and Harry went to his room feeling happier than ever.

_A sister! I have a sister_, he kept telling himself as he took off his glasses and went to bed.

* * *

><p>DONE! Can you spare a review? Pretty please with cherries on top? ;)<p>

P.S. Some say I should make this fic Lizzie/ Draco. I have a poll in my profile about that! Please vote!

**SAYONARA!**


	5. Revealing Conversations

**Chapter Four: Revealing conversations**

Five days had passed since Elizabeth's birthday and the atmosphere in the house was very tense. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson had been very nervous about how things would be now that Liz knew she was adopted. However, Liz kept telling them she was fine.

Tori, Drew and Ricky, at Liz's insistence, had been told the truth. They were shocked at hearing the news and, since then, they had been treating her awkwardly.

It was Monday afternoon and Mrs. Wilson was in the kitchen with Liz making lunch, while Tori set the picnic table in the backyard. Mr. Wilson, Drew and Ricky were with her when the doorbell rang. Liz went and opened the door revealing a tall, old man smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm looking for Elizabeth Wilson." He said as Mrs. Wilson came with her husband and other children behind her.

"Good afternoon, may we help…" Mr. Wilson's voice trailed off as he looked at the man. He was the weirdest looking man he had ever seen.

The man was wearing what looked like a green dress with a matching pointy hat. He had long white hair and beard and blue eyes behind half-moon glasses.

_He __looks __absolutely __ridiculous_, Mrs. Wilson though.

Harry was having one of the worst days ever. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were furious at him for ruining Uncle Vernon's special dinner party. They had looked him up in his room and barely gave him food. The only thing that Harry had to look forward to was Dumbledore's visit with his sister. He was so happy about that. It was, without question, the best thing that could have ever happen to him.

The Wilson's all looked at each other uneasily. Sitting before them the strange man that had appeared at their doorway. He said his name was Albus Dumbledore and that he had come to talk to Liz.

"Excellent tea" Dumbledore said sipping it peacefully, apparently unaware of the strange looks. Mrs. Wilson mumbled "thank you".

Dumbledore turned to Elizabeth. "You look very much like your mother, you know, but your hair is black like your father." Mr. and Mrs. Wilson's eyes widened at this, but Liz's face stayed neutral and avoided the professor's eyes.

"Who are you?" Mr. Wilson asked curtly. Dumbledore smiled politely.

"I am the one who left Elizabeth at the orphanage." He told the family. Elizabeth looked at him, clearly surprise.

"Are you Elizabeth's grandfather or something?" Ricky asked. Dumbledore looked amused. "No, I'm not. Miss Wilson's grandparents are dead," Dumbledore replied. "Drew, take Tori and Ricky and go outside and play or something." Mrs. Wilson said in a strained voice. The threesome did as they were told.

Once they were out of the room Elizabeth spoke for the first time. "Look mister, I don't know who you are and I don't care. My parent abandoned me and I don't want anything…"

"They did not abandon you. They died for you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What!" Liz and her adoptive parents cried.

"I think it's time for you to know the truth, Miss Potter."

"_Miss__Potter?__"_ Liz asked skeptically.

"It's Miss Wilson" Mrs. Wilson said sternly.

"If you wish; but I will call her by her real name. Now, I will tell you the story." Dumbledore told them.

"Hang on, I think Liz should decide whether she wants to hear it or not." Mrs. Wilson said.

"Fair enough," Dumbledore nodded.

They both looked at Liz.

"I want to hear it." She said determinedly. The Wilson didn't look pleased.

"Very well" they said and motioned the old man to begin.

"The first thing you should know is your real name, which is Elizabeth Lily Potter and your parents were James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans). The second thing you should also know is that they were wizards." Dumbledore said and took out his wand.

"Excuse me?" Liz said disbelievingly. Dumbledore waved his wand and the tea tray started floating in midair. Liz and her parents yelped.

"Wizards and witches exist all over the world. Your father came from a wizard family while your mother from a muggle family, muggle meaning non-magic people. They met a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I'm headmaster,"

"You can't expect us to believe you! This is utter madness! Get out of my house!" Mr. Wilson cried, getting up.

"No!" Liz cried. "He's telling the truth."

"Of course not! How can you tell?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"I just know. It's obvious!" Liz turned to the professor. "Do wizards have truth-telling powers?

"No. What you have is a sixth sense. But I'm getting ahead of the story." Dumbledore explained.

"Continue then, please."

"Well, as I said your parent were wizards, very good ones I might add."

"How did they die?" Liz interrupted. Dumbledore sighted.

"Long ago there was a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. While your parents were at Hogwarts, the wizard community was at war with him and his followers called Death Eaters. After your parent left Hogwarts and got married I received information that Voldemort was after them, so they went into hiding. But Voldemort found out and killed them. He tried to kill your brother, yes you have an older brother, but couldn't. Your brother, Harry, is The Boy Who Lived. He was one year old when your parents died. You were three months old."

"What happened to me and Harry after _they_ died?"

"Harry was sent with your aunt and uncle and you where put up for adoption."

"Why couldn't I go with Harry?" Her brother's name sounded foreign in her mouth.

"Several reasons, mainly the wizard world didn't know of your existence. I made sure to put a spell on you that if a witch, wizard or death Eater found out of you they could not tell anyone in any way without my permission. Very few people knew of you. Also if you had gone to live with your aunt you would have found out about magic sooner, since you and Harry share a special connection." Dumbledore explained.

"Special connection?" Liz asked and Dumbledore explained that she and Harry were half-twins. Then he gave her a letter that said she was accepted at Hogwarts.

Half hour later Dumbledore left, saying he would return on Wednesday to bring her to meet her brother at her aunt and uncle's house. That gave her plenty of time to think about what Dumbledore had told her.

* * *

><p>End of chappy! Please review and I'll give you another chapter!<p>

**Sayonara! **


	6. Reunion

**A/N: **HELLO! THXS to everybody who reviewed, it made my day! Sorry for the wait but I was grounded. From now on I will be updating every Thursday.

ANYWAYZS, THIS is the chapter where Liz and Harry meet, only Liz got to meet more wizards than she expected. Also, from this chapter forward, the story is gonna be from Liz's point of view. Occasionally turning to the trio's POV or general POV!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Reunion**

"Elizabeth, Professor Dumbledore is here" Ricky said as he barged in followed by Andrew.

"Thanks" I replied nervously. I had spent the last half hour getting ready with Tori helping me.

"He said to tell you there was a change of plans" Andrew said. "Apparently Harry was smuggled from his aunt and uncle's house last night on a flying car and he's now at a friend's house spending the rest of the summer there. Dumbledore says you're going to stay with them." Annoyance was clear on Drew's voice. I knew he didn't want me to go.

"A flying car?" Tori said in a low voice .

"So you're never coming back?" Ricky suddenly asked. He looked scared; Drew and Tori also, which was ironic since their older than me.

"Of course I am. You are all still my family" I replied. "Now help me pack and Drew please tell Professor Dumbledore that I'll be down soon." Drew left and I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked very different from my family. They had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I, on the other hand, had emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair that I usually streaked in a different color each month and arranged in different hairstyles. Today it was streaked in turquoise blue and my hair was in a sleek ponytail.

"Lizzie, hurry up" Tori said.

"Coming!" and I went back to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Tori and I appeared in the living room were my parents, my brothers and Professor Dumbledore sat drinking tea. I sensed the tension in the air.

Dumbledore got up when he saw me.

"Ah Elizabeth, good to see you. Please excuse me for the change of plans, but your brother took an unplanned trip to his friend Ron Weasley's house. I spoke with his parent and they said it was al right for you to go."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Good. Now we better get going. I'll wait at the door while you say your good-byes" and he left the room. I turned to my parents. Mom suddenly embraced me in a bone crushing hug. She was followed by Ricky, Tori and Dad.

"Can't breathe" I choked out and they released me. I then turned to Drew.

He looked very unhappy. I couldn't blame him. We had always been very close. So when he opened his arms to give me a hug I didn't hesitate to give him a very big hug.

"Take care, Firefly" he said using his special nickname for me. "I love you little sis."

"I love you to big bro."

Then the rest of my family each gave me another hug and said stuff like "I love you" and "Write soon".

They walked me to the door where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Where is my trunk?"

"I shrunken it and put it in my pocket. Now grab my arm please. We are going to Apparate." I didn't now what Apparating was, but I did what I was told. My parents and siblings watched.

"Liz will come back at Christmas. Good-bye."

"Bye" I said and the next thing I new I was in front of an irregular looking house with lots of chimneys. There was a sign next to the door that said "The Burrow". I liked the house immediately.

Dumbledore walked to the doorstep and I followed him. He knocked twice before a woman opened the door. I studied her carefully. She was short and plump with red hair and a kind face.

"Albus, hello, come in. Sorry for the mess. We just had breakfast" the woman said. We entered a big kitchen with a long table in the middle full of chairs. How many people live here? I wondered.

"Don't apologize Molly, it's no problem" Dumbledore said kindly. "May I present Harry's sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Molly Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you, Elizabeth" she said delighted.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley. And please call me Liz" I said politely. Just then a tall, redheaded man entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Liz this is my husband, Arthur. Arthur this is Harry's sister" Mrs. Weasley said. I shook hands with Mr. Weasley.

"Are you really? Happy to meet you" he said. I nodded.

"Molly could you go get Harry, please?" Dumbledore asked as Mr. Weasley left. Mrs. Weasley nodded and hurried off. A few minutes later she returned with a twelve year old boy following her into the kitchen. I drew a sharp breath.

I gazed at Harry carefully as he stared at me. He had messy black hair, eyes like mine and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Our eyes met and I gave him a small smile which he returned. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Hello Harry, this is your sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Harry" the old man said.

"Hi."

"Hey."

There was an awkward pause; then Dumbledore broke the ice.

"Well" he said. "I must be off." He took out my trunk, said goodbye and left. Mrs. Weasley then turned to me.

"Are you hungry, dear? No, well then let me show you where you'll sleep. Harry could you get Ron and the others and tell them to go into the living room for a moment?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked at me and left. I then followed Mrs. Weasley and climbed the stairs to the third floor. She led me to a bright, small bedroom.

"You'll be sharing my daughter's bedroom with her. I hope you don't mind" Mrs. Weasley said. Then she conjured a bed and a small drawer.

"Not at all" I answered.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack." And Mrs. Weasley left. I sat on the new bed and looked around the room. There were several posters on the walls and a desk stood facing the window, which overlooked an orchard. I liked the room a lot.

I decided to start unpacking. I put most of my clothes on the drawer Mrs. Weasley gave me. I was almost finished when, suddenly, I heard mayhem coming from downstairs. Footsteps echoed; somebody or some people where climbing the staircase. The next thing I knew a bunch of redheads burst into the room. They gaped at me.

"It's true, then. Mom was right" one of the boys, about a year older than me, said to me.

"What's true?" I asked him.

"That your Harry's sister" another boy, much older, said.

"Oh, yeah it's true. I'm Liz" I answered. Then the oldest of the redheads spoke.

"Well I guess introductions are in order" he said in a pompous manner. "I'm Percy Weasley and I'm sixteen. These are my younger brothers: the twins Fred and George, who are fourteen, Ron who is twelve and Ginny, who's eleven." He held out his hand and I shook it trying very hard not to laugh. Then he excused himself and left. The twins then turned to me.

"Sorry for that display, let me reintroduce ourselves" the twins said.

"I'm Forge"

"And I'm Gred"

"And were pranksters" they said in harmony. I smiled. Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Boys could you help me with dinner? Thank you. Ginny, why don't you help Liz finish unpack?" then she left with Fred, George, Ron and Harry behind her. I looked at Ginny.

"Hi"

"Hi, sorry about my brothers. Their bit crazy, but you'll like them. There a lot of fun, or at least the twins and Ron are. Percy is…annoying" she said.

"It's okay. I have two older foster siblings and a younger one. It must be cool to have four brothers" I said, really starting to like this girl.

"Six" she corrected. "Bill and Charlie already left Hogwarts. Bill's in Egypt and Charlie's in Rumania. Is your hair streaked in blue or is it just me?"

"It's streaked in blue."

We talked until Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner. I really liked Ginny and all the Weasley's and I looked forward talking with Harry.

Finished! Next chapter is Diagon Alley!

See the blue buttom? Press it and REVIEW!

**SAYONARA!**


	7. Floo Network

**Chapter Six: Floo Network**

**A/N:** HOLA! Sorry for the long wait by my beta reader took a while! Thankfully my computer ban is over so I will be updating personally.

Enjoy the chappy!

-Thanks to my beta reader and BFF **QueenPalkia** for beta-ing this chapter

-Thanks to my other BFF **Funkypurplefuschia**for the furniture shop idea!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the big racket caused by the ghoul upstairs. After being here for several weeks, I still wasn't accustomed to it. The clock read 9:08am, so I got up, and, trying not to awaken Ginny, took a shower. Then I rummaged through my clothes and looked for something to wear; I decided on jeans, a green T-shirt, a denim vest and my brown leather boots. I loved boots; I had six different pairs.<p>

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and, making a mental note to ask Mrs. Weasley where to get more hair dye, I went downstairs.

Living at the Burrow was a mad and bizarre experience for me. It was quite the opposite of my house, which was neat, organized and normal.

First of all, I didn't know a single bloody thing about the wizard world or had ever been in a house full of them, so everything inside nearly gave me heart attacks. The talking mirror, Mrs. Weasley's books, the garden gnomes, and flying broomsticks were unusually wicked. _Especially_ the broomsticks.

Plus, count the explosions that came from the twin's room, their pranks and Mrs. Weasley's shouting, all considered quite normal. Yeah, I was staying in a madhouse and loving every second of it. I truly never got bored here.

I entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug as soon as she saw me. "Good Morning, Liz! Is Ginny still asleep?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said as I looked around. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Percy were all sitting at the table, eating. Harry looked and smiled at me. I returned the gesture. I had tried several times to have a brother- sister conversation with him; I had a lot of questions for him, but we only had managed brief words before the twins, Ron, or somebody else, interrupted us.

"Are you checking us out or what?" George asked me jokingly with a wink. Embarrassed, I rolled my eyes and sat next to Harry across from Ron. I piled up some food on my plate and began to eat.

"Percy, be a dear and wake up Ginny. We are going school shopping to Diagon Alley and I want to leave before noon." Mrs. Weasley told Percy, who got up and did as he was told.

"Where _is_ Diagon Alley?" I asked, swallowing a large amount of pumpkin juice.

"Downtown London; is there anything specific that you need, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hair dye." I replied.

"I know just the place! We can make a stop there."

"Thanks." I grinned. Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen.

"When we get back: want to try flying, again, Liz? We could teach you how to play quiditch!" Fred said to me. I looked at him and almost smiled at the pleading look his face.

"Careful; we are not responsible for any injuries caused to our customers by flying balls." George added with a serious face.

From the day I arrived the twins and I had become as good friends as Ginny and me. So, _naturally_, the first things that they, and Harry and Ron, wanted to teach me was flying and quidditch. At first I was reluctant, but eventually I gave in. So these past days they had been teaching me how to fly. And, surprisingly enough, I really like it. Ron said I was a natural like Harry, which made me quite happy.

"Sure, Fred." I answered.

"I'm George."

"No, you're Fred."

"It's George!"

"You're Fred, George is sitting next to you, _period_." I said firmly. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"You can tell them apart?" Ron asked me in utter disbelief. Even the twins looked impressed.

"Yeah, it's easy."

"How?"

"They may look alike, but if you pay attention, you'll see that they are quite different." I told them. Fred and George grinned at me.

"Different in what way?" Harry and Ron asked curious.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out." I smiled. "Oh, and to answer your question Fred, I'd love to learn to play quidditch."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny entered the kitchen. The latter sat next to me, suddenly shy and flushed. She began eating quietly, stopping only to sneak a glance at Harry, who looked at her and gave her a slight smile. Naturally, Ginny's elbow ended up on the butter.

This happened frequently; when Ginny and I were alone, she was friendly and talkative, just a tiny bit shy, but when Harry was around she was much introverted, embarrassed and clumsy. Obviously, I knew she was crushing on him hard, but I wasn't going to confront her about that. **Yet.**

After everybody was ready, we all crowded around the fireplace. Why? I had no bloody idea. I'd thought we were going shopping, not lighting a fire!

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a small bag on top of the chimney. "I suppose you haven't traveled by Floo powder, right?" She asked Harry and me. I had forgotten that Harry was still pretty new to all this wizard stuff, like me.

Mrs. Weasley then explained to us what the Floo Network was. Then Ron and the twins demonstrated. After that went Harry, then it was my turn; I was quite nervous, but tried not to show it. I grabbed a bunch of powder and stepped into the fireplace. The cinders caused me a cough attack when I muttered "Diagon Alley", and then everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, half covered in cinders. I looked around and saw…furniture? What the Hell! I had never been in Diagon Alley, but I was pretty sure this was not it! This was a wide room full of antique chairs, lamps, tables and other stuff. Worst of all, every single shopper was looking at me and I didn't think they were wizards. Two ladies close to me whispered smoothing in Spanish. _Great_, I thought, _I__'__m__in__a__muggle__furniture__shop__in__some__Hispanic__country__in__God__knows__where!_

Then a tall, dark man appeared. He said something to the shoppers and they all returned to whatever they'd been doing. The guy looked at me and started to lecture me angrily. Of course, I didn't understand a single thing so I just nodded dumbly. Suddenly, I saw a familiar redhead enter the store.

"Mr. Weasley!" I cried, standing up and rushing towards him. He looked relieved to see me.

"Liz, thank Merlin!" He said. "Come on." He then led me outside to a clearing where we couldn't be seen.

"Grab my hand." He told me. I slid my hand into his and he grasped it tightly. "Diagon Alley!" Then, for the second time that day, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Finito!<strong> I'm sorry its short, I promise the next chapter will be longer **(I****'****ve****already****started****it)**!

The next chapter will be in Diagon Alley and I will be introducing an OC **QueenPalkia** gave me. He will become one of Liz's best friend and have a major role on this fic.

My final exams are next week so I won't be able to update very soon. After the next chapter I will take a break until the beginning of January. As for the HP Christmas Special, I lost inspiration and decided not to do it, sorry.

_**Thank you to everyone's reviews and for adding me to favorites or author alert!**_

**ReViEw AnD I'lL sEnD a CyBeR BrOWnIe!**

_Hearts & Flames.._

_PhoenixQ16!_


	8. Diagon Alley!

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry to keep everyone waiting but I've been busy as hell! Thanks to my beta reader QueenPalkia for beta-ing this chapter multiple times. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley<strong>

Mr. Weasley apparated in the middle of the street. Nobody paid any attention to us; I guess a person appearing out of nowhere was normal to them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Elizabeth." Mr. Weasley said. I looked around and gaped. It was a long, colorful lane full of shops and people.

"It's amazing!"

"Yes, it is." He smiled. "Come on, Molly and the kids are waiting at Gringotts, the bank."

Mr. Weasley and I walked into a big, white building. Inside was a large vestibule with a marble counter, behind it were the ugliest creatures I had ever seen. "Uh, Mr. Weasley, what are those?" I asked.

"Goblins, my dear."

Instantly, Mrs. Weasley spotted us. "Elizabeth, thank Merlin!" She cried and gave me a big bone-crushing hug. Ginny and the twins were right behind her.

"Where did you end up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"In a muggle furniture shop in…what place?"

"Puerto Rico," Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley started to say something, but George interrupted her.

"Oh, you went and got me a new fluffy, cushion, didn't you?"

George grinned excitedly. "You shouldn't have!"

"You _really_ shouldn't have, because now I have to get him something else for Christmas." Fred said in a fake whinny voice. Ginny raised her eyebrows at this. I stared at them stupidly, half amused. The twins chuckled.

"Boys, behave while we get the others." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"You know," Fred said, watching his parents walk to the other side. "Harry did a _lot_ better than you, no offence, for, also, his first time, no offence. He wound up in Knockturn Alley. But you, no offence, you didn't appear in ANY alley, or Britain, in fact, not EVEN IN the continent of Europe, no offence."

"None taken." I replied sarcastically.

"Still," George told me. "No matter what Fred, here, says you did quite well, for your first time. Our friend's uncle once ended up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"There's a chimney in the Atlantic Ocean?"

"I know!"

"So where is everyone else?"

As if on cue, Ginny's parents returned with Harry, Percy, Ron and a girl. Harry and Ron rushed to me. The girl right behind them,

"You alright?" Harry asked. I nodded and looked at the girl. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a determinate expression.

"You must be Liz. I'm-" she said extending her hand. "I'm Hermione. Harry told me about you."

"A pleasure." We shook hands.

After that, we went to the vaults. I nearly fainted when Harry showed me all the money in our vault and then felt really bad when I saw the Weasley'.

We left Gringotts and went separated ways. Percy left to a bookshop, the twins said something about their best mate and ran off, Mr. Weasley invited Hermione's parents to have a drink and Ron, Harry and Hermione went to Merlin knows where. We all agreed to meet at a place called Flourish & Blotts to get our textbooks.

So Ginny and I went with Mrs. Weasley to get our stuff. First we went to a place called Madame Malkin's, after that we got our telescopes and potion stuff.

"Well, all we need is a wand and then we can get the hair dye and some ice scream, girls." Mrs. Weasley told us. Ginny and I nodded excitedly. We walked until we reached a shop called Ollivander's. We entered and an old man greeted us.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, how nice to see you!" He said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Weasley replied. Mr. Ollivander looked at Ginny and me.

"So you finally came to get your wand, Miss Weasley." He said. Then he looked at me curiously. "And who may this be?"

"Elizabeth Wilson." I might be a Potter by blood but Wilson still is my name, and that's not changing anytime soon.

From the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Weasley giving me a slight nod, indicating I had done well. Mr. Ollivander and I shook hands.

"A real pleasure, Miss Wilson. Now how about we get you a wand?" I agreed.

After several tries Mr. Ollivander I was starting to wonder if I was going to try _every_ _single _bloody wand in the shop.

"Try this one: dragon heartstring and ebony, thirteen inches and reasonably docile." The shop owner said, handing me said wand. Instantly my fingers felt hot and the wand produced a reddish glow.

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander cried. I sighted, relieved and happy, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny smiled. "Now it's your turn Miss Weasley."

I waited at the entrance with Mrs. Weasley as Ginny went to the back with the wand maker.

She then turned to me. "Liz, it's almost the time to meet everybody else. So could you get the hair dye and ice scream for you and Ginny while she gets her wand? The two places are across the street." Mrs. Weasley said, handing me the money for ice cream. I was paying the hair dye.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," I said and left the store. I headed to the beauty product store first, but it was closed. So, I walked next door to Fortescue's ice scream parlor.

I bought two cones of ice scream; one was chocolate and strawberry flavored and the other pistachio and chocolate. I headed to the door when a guy who'd just entered tripped over a banana peel.

There was horror on our faces as he, as if in slow motion, fell over toward me. It happened so fast, I was knocked down by the rather heavy boy, and the shock made me loosen my hold on the cones. Balls of ice scream flew into the air, all in different directions, and I almost screamed. In a matter of seconds, the ice cream was attacked by gravity, and they came crashing down.

…On our faces and hair.

"Ugh, what the…" I groaned. The guy got up. He had pink, brown, and green goop on his hair, beginning to drip onto the floor. He sprung up with a dramatic gasp and ended up falling over on his butt.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" The brunet shouted. I wiped the cold liquid from my eyes and saw a hand being offered to me, oh and everyone at the store staring at us. I took his hand and was pulled back up on my feet. I met his hazel eyes.

Suddenly he noticed the ice scream on his hair and shoulders. "MERLIN'S SHIT! _MY HAIR_!" he cried. He looked at me and grew more horrified. "_Your hair_!" Though he seemed more worried about his own…

Suddenly his expression changed, as if he had remembered something. "Come with me."

With no other words spoken, I was dragged out of the store. No matter how fast we were going, I could see the faces of the people staring with detail. Maybe they thought we were insane. Maybe they thought I was being kidnapped. Maybe they didn't care.

The guy stopped at building across the street. The sign above indicated it was a beauty parlor, but the sign on the door said it was closed. He didn't seem to care – or notice, for that matter.

"Uh, um…" I knew why we were here, but still a bit confused. "The parlor's closed."

"Not for us." He banged the door hard. It opened to reveal a very mad woman in her early forties.

"We're _CLOSED_, you bloody…" she started yelling; but all that anger disappeared when she saw us or to be specific my "kidnaper". There was shock and horror on her features as she looked at him. "YOUR HAIR!"

* * *

><p>Cliffy!<p>

Who is the guy that made Liz spill the ice scream? He's Queenpalkia's OC. You'll find out his name and stuff in chapter nine.

I saw the Hunger Games movie a few days ago. It was awesome!

I read the books and Love them!

Hearts & Flames….

PhoenixQueen16

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**  
><strong>!<strong>


End file.
